2019–20 Bundesliga
| winners = | promoted = | relegated = | continental_cup1 = UEFA Champions League | continental_cup_qualified1 = | continental_cup2 = UEFA Europa League | continental_cup_qualified2 = | matches_played = 197 | total_goals = 642 | average_goals = | league_topscorer = Robert Lewandowski (23 goals) | biggest_home_win = Leipzig 8–0 Mainz | biggest_away_win = Bremen 0–5 Mainz | highest_scoring = | prev_season = 2018–19 | next_season = 2020–21 }} The 2019–20 Bundesliga will be the 57th season of the Bundesliga, Germany's premier football competition. It will begin on 16 August 2019 and will conclude on 16 May 2020. Bayern Munich are the defending champions. Union Berlin were promoted to the Bundesliga for the first time in their history, following their victory in the relegation/promotion play-offs against VfB Stuttgart. The number of substitutes allowed on the bench was increased from seven to nine for the 2019–20 season. Teams A total of 18 teams participate in the 2019–20 edition of the Bundesliga. Team changes Stadiums and locations Personnel and kits } Urs Fischer | data-sort-value="Trimmel, Christopher" | Christopher Trimmel | Macron | Aroundtown | ONE Versicherung AG |- | data-sort-value="Bremen" | Werder Bremen | align="left" data-sort-value="Kohfeldt, Florian" | Florian Kohfeldt | align="left" data-sort-value="TBD" | Niklas Moisander | Umbro | Wiesenhof | H-Hotels |- | data-sort-value="Dortmund" | Borussia Dortmund | align="left" data-sort-value="Favre, Lucien" | Lucien Favre | align="left" data-sort-value="Reus, Marco" | Marco Reus | Puma | Evonik | Opel |- | data-sort-value="Dusseldorf" | Fortuna Düsseldorf | align="left" data-sort-value="Rosler, Uwe" | Uwe Rösler | align="left" data-sort-value="Fink, Oliver" | Oliver Fink | Uhlsport | Henkel | Toyo Tires |- | data-sort-value="Frankfurt" | Eintracht Frankfurt | align="left" data-sort-value="Hutter, Adi" | Adi Hütter | align="left" data-sort-value="Abraham, David" | David Abraham | Nike | Indeed.com | Deutsche Börse Group |- | data-sort-value="Freiburg" | SC Freiburg | align="left" data-sort-value="Streich, Christian" | Christian Streich | align="left" data-sort-value="Frantz, Mike" | Mike Frantz | Hummel | Schwarzwaldmilch | Badenova |- | data-sort-value="Hoffenheim" | 1899 Hoffenheim | align="left" data-sort-value="Schreuder, Alfred" | Alfred Schreuder | align="left" data-sort-value="Hübner, Benjamin" | Benjamin Hübner | Joma | SAP | SNP |- | data-sort-value="Koln" | 1. FC Köln | align="left" data-sort-value="Gisdol, Markus" | Markus Gisdol | align="left" data-sort-value="Hector, Jonas" | Jonas Hector | Uhlsport | REWE | DEVK |- | data-sort-value="Leipzig" | RB Leipzig | align="left" data-sort-value="Nagelsmann, Julian" | Julian Nagelsmann | align="left" data-sort-value="Orban, Willi" | Willi Orban | Nike | Red Bull | CG Immobilien |- | data-sort-value="Leverkusen" | Bayer Leverkusen | align="left" data-sort-value="Bosz, Peter" | Peter Bosz | align="left" data-sort-value="Bender, Lars" | Lars Bender | Jako | Barmenia Versicherungen | Kieser Training |- | data-sort-value="Mainz" | Mainz 05 | align="left" data-sort-value="Beierlorzer, Achim" | Achim Beierlorzer | align="left" data-sort-value="Latza, Danny" | Danny Latza | Lotto | Kömmerling | QQ288 |- | data-sort-value="Monchengladbach" | Borussia Mönchengladbach | align="left" data-sort-value="Rose, Marco" | Marco Rose | align="left" data-sort-value="Stindl, Lars" | Lars Stindl | Puma | Postbank | H-Hotels |- | data-sort-value="Munich" | Bayern Munich | align="left" data-sort-value="Flick, Hans-Dieter" | Hans-Dieter Flick | align="left" data-sort-value="Neuer, Manuel" | Manuel Neuer | Adidas | Deutsche Telekom | Qatar Airways |- | data-sort-value="Paderborn" | SC Paderborn | data-sort-value="Baumgart, Steffen" | Steffen Baumgart | data-sort-value="Strohdiek, Christian" | Christian Strohdiek | Saller | Sunmaker | Effect Energy Drink |- | data-sort-value="Schalke" | Schalke 04 | align="left" data-sort-value="Wagner, David" | David Wagner | align="left" data-sort-value="Mascarell, Omar" | Omar Mascarell | Umbro | Gazprom | DHL |- | data-sort-value="Wolfsburg" | VfL Wolfsburg | align="left" data-sort-value="Glasner, Oliver" | Oliver Glasner | align="left" data-sort-value="Guilavogui, Josuha" | Josuha Guilavogui | Nike | Volkswagen | Linglong Tire |} Managerial changes League table Statistics Top scorers Top assists Hat-tricks Clean sheets External links * Category:Bundesliga seasons 1 Germany